Heretofore, various attempts have been made to attain automatic feeding and sorting devices which have primarily been mechanical in nature. Such prior art mechanical systems have a host of various attendant disadvantages and problems. For example, such prior art mechanical systems invariably require constant human attention and labor to clear various jam-ups and malfunctions and undesired destruction of the articles or products being sorted and fed.
In addition, such prior art mechanical systems are extremely complicated, cumbersome, and constantly plagued with down-time to accomplish various repairs and maintenance thereof. Furthermore, such mechanical systems invariably require conveyor belts, gates, and various cams and stopping mechanisms in order to sort and feed the products being handled.
Moreover, the prior art developments are in the main incapable of handling various comestibles and other fragile items without the equipment itself damaging the items or articles being handled.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus or aerodynamic unscrambling system which can handle and sort heavy and light articles, as well as perishable and fragile articles, without the various disadvantages and problems attendant to the prior art developments as described hereinabove.